Protect me from what I am
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Loveillness. "Yo también te quiero, hermano... ¡Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo! ¡Lo prometo!"


Traducción autorizada por **Loveillness**

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, eso está claro. La historia es de Loveillness, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Protect me from what I am**

Loki tiene cinco años y Thor ocho.

Thor piensa que es un adulto como su padre; está orgulloso de ser un príncipe. Le gustan la lucha y las armas; colecciona cicatrices y cree que eso es lo que significa ser valiente.

Loki es tranquilo y tímido. Le gustan los libros y el cielo estrellado asgardiano.

Thor tiene muchos amigos; todos lo aman y le perdonan sus momentos de señorial ignorancia. Thor es el centro de la atención de todos. Es simpático, pero también arrogante; él lo llama "ser un rey".

Pero Loki es un extraño. Y se siente extraño; es muy joven, pero ya nota la diferencia, esa diferencia que ve en cada espejo. Su cabello oscuro y sus ojos esmeralda le hacen diferente. Pasa los días en la librería, y caminando por el palacio de Odín. Escucha como habla el viento y ve como bailan los rayos del sol. La gente no le presta mucha atención.

Se pertenece a sí mismo. Ello no le entristece; le gusta esta soledad, pero extraña a Thor. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cuando eran más pequeños, pero ahora cuando su hermano comienza su formación con los otros niños asgardianos, él se queda solo. Intenta hacer amigos, pero cada vez termina mal para él.

Ahora lo está intentando de nuevo. Encuentra a los niños jugando en el jardín –el orgullo de las mujeres de Asgard. Se acerca detenidamente; juegan un juego del cual no conoce las reglas, pero comprende que el objetivo de este es hacer que otra persona caiga al suelo. A Loki no le gustan esos juegos. Una vez Odín dijo que esos juegos enseñaban lo fundamental de la guerra, a despertar tu lider interior, mas eso le parece tan estúpido a Loki para lastimar a otra persona. Pero hace un intento por formar parte del juego. Todos los niños se detienen de inmediato y le miran.

—No jugarás con nosotros —dice uno de los más grandes—, no nos agradas.

Loki le mira con tristeza y pregunta—: ¿Por qué? Nunca les he hecho nada malo.

—Simplemente no nos agradas. No eres como nosotros. Tus ojos y tu cabello... eres pálido como un fantasma.

—Pero no soy un fantasma.

— ¡Vete, monstruo! —grita una niña y le tira una piedra.

Loki retrocede un paso y se agacha. Todos los niños comienzan a gritar que es un monstruo. Loki siente enfado. Está apretando sus puños y concentrándose. Al próximo momento, el cesped alrededor de uno de los niños comienza a arder en llamas. Loki observa lleno de temor lo que ha hecho.

— ¡Es un brujo, es un brujo! —gritan los niños e intentan atacarle. Los niños asgardianos son tan crueles como los niños de cualquier otro de los Nueve Mundos. Y la nariz de Loki está sangrando; siente un agudo dolor en su estomágo. Intenta escapar, pero los niños le sostienen con fuerza. Afortunadamente, Thor aparece y les aparta; mira a Loki con sus grandes ojos azules.

Loki quiere llorar, este dolor es mucho más fuerte de lo que puede manejar. Thor le da su mano; las de Loki están temblando y no puede levantarse del suelo. Mira a su alrededor y no ve más que odio.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Thor seriamente y uno de los niños dice que Loki es un brujo y que intentó quemar a Johan.

—No es cierto —dice Loki en voz baja y se limpia los labios, estos están cubiertos con sangre y su nariz aún sangra y le duele.

— ¡Lo intentaste! —grita Johan y da un paso hacia Loki.

— ¡Basta! —La voz de Thor suena fuerte y resuelta; carga a su hermano y le lleva a su habitación. Esa fue la primera vez que Loki utilizó su magia

Odín y Frigga sabían que Loki era especial. Odín miraba ello con severidad, pero Frigga lo aprobaba e incluso estaba orgullosa de lo que su hijo era. Pero nadie más estaba enterado. Ahora todos lo sabrán. Y el extraño hijo del rey se convertirá en alguien mucho más extraño para todos los hombres y mujeres de Asgard.

Thor es más alto que Loki, mucho más alto y mucho más fuerte. No siente su peso y le lleva con facilidad al palacio.

— ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡No pude controlarlo... —Loki luce incluso mucho más pálido de lo que es usual. Y la sangre en su cara le hace parecer tan miserable. Pero Thor sólo siente simpatía por él. Le pone en el centro de la cama y se sienta a su lado.

—Soy un monstruo —dice Loki sin moverse.

— ¡No, no lo eres! Eres especial. Y eres mi hermano menor.

—Soy un monstruo —repite Loki y rueda sobre su costado izquierdo. Agarra una almohada y la abraza. Thor mira a su hermano y se queda en silencio.

—No llores —pide Thor compasivamente y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Loki—. Ya no eres un niño, y necesitas ser fuerte.

—No estoy llorando —Loki se seca una lágrima—, es mi nariz rota, irrita mis ojos.

—Bueno —dice Thor con una sonrisa. Recuerda como a Loki le encantaba abrazarse a su espalda cuando eran más pequeños—. Deberías ir y mostrarle tu nariz al sanador, probablemente te duele.

—Estoy bien —responde Loki con indiferencia, tocándose el puente de la nariz.

—Debo cuidar de ti.

—No, no debes.

— ¡Si, debo! Soy el futuro rey y debería saber de antemano como cuidar a alguien.

—Eres tan arrogante con eso —las palabras de Loki rasgan el corazón de Thor.

Se da cuenta de que es un mal hermano mayor. Ni siquiera puede proteger a su hermano menor, ¿cómo será capaz de proteger un reino?

—Loki...

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento.

Loki se voltea hacia su hermano y sus ojos verdes comienzan a brillar. Thor no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que vio tal cosa. Loki se sienta y se abraza a sus rodillas. Thor sonríe.

—Prometo que siempre cuidaré de ti. No importa qué, siempre serás mi hermano menor.

Loki sonríe también, y estrecha a Thor entre sus brazos.

—Ah, Loki, ya te he dicho que no eres un niño, así que deja de abrazarme; ¡eso no es para los hombres de verdad!

Loki no presta ninguna atención a la observación de Thor y lo abraza con más fuerza.

—Loki... Loki... Ah, de acuerdo. —Thor abraza con cariño al delgado y pequeño Loki.

—Ahora siento que estoy seguro —susurra Loki, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Thor—. Te quiero...

—Yo también te quiero, hermano... ¡Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo! ¡Lo prometo!

**FIN**


End file.
